The invention relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to a closing assembly for a clamping device.
Various clamping devices are used during surgical and other medical procedures to grasp tissue and hold same as may be desired. The closing assemblies for such clamping devices typically involve a hinge and some mechanism for closing the jaws of the clamp mechanism around the hinge. Unfortunately, this can lead to “alligator” closing of the clamps, which can allow the tissue to be clamped to slip out of the jaws before the tissue is fully secured.
This issue with closing of conventional clamping mechanisms can lead to various problems and complications during procedures, since escape of tissue from the clamp can result in delays in surgical procedures, injury to the patient, and various other undesirable results.
Known clamping devices can also fail due to insufficient clamping force.
It is clear that the need remains for an improved closing assembly for such clamping devices.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a closing assembly for a clamping device wherein “alligator” closing is avoided and a very strong clamping force is provided.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a closing assembly for a clamping device which can be controlled to allow for a wide range of controlled motion of closing and opening of the jaw members from each other.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear herein below.